Kidnapped By the Gods of Light and Darkness
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: This is about My new DBZ series. A OC (forgive me if OC isn't what it means) on Kuria and when he was kidnapped by the gods of light and darkness ENJOY (forgive me but it will take a while before i get the first saga up. RATED T for blood and violence PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST OC AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID!


All characters in this story belong to me. Except for Frieza. I DO NOT OWN DBZ

Summery: Kuria's OC on when he was kidnapped and held hostage by the two elite warriors; Tiamocha the god of light, and Hex the god of darkness… (Forgive me if OC isn't what I think it means…) KACORAT IS NOT KACOROT. KACORAT IS A GIRL. QUIT SAYING THAT I MISSPELLLED KACOROT, BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO SPELL KACORAT NOT KACOROT.

I was staring into space when Kacorat asked me; "Hey Kuria!" "Were out of Sake* can you go get some more?" "My wallet is on the table!" I sighed silently to myself. She's always getting drunk at the first free chance she has… "Sure." I replied. "I'll be back later." I picked up Kacorat's wallet off the table with relief; at least I won't have to steal any. I don't have any money for myself, and besides it's not like anyone would hire me, their all afraid of me… I opened the door that enclosed me from reaching the outside, and stepped out into the night. I stared walking toward the forest. It's always nice and quiet inside the forest, and besides it's faster to walk through the forest then it is around. I walked past the trees in a swift, but slow movement. I enjoy looking at the night sky, but there isn't hardly any time for that right now. I finally got outside of the forest, and went into the city. I stepped onto the sidewalk that connects the streets to each other. The convenient store was just right across from here, which meant that I would have to cross the street. I walk over to the crosswalk, and started to walk across the street. I suppose that I didn't look where I was going, because a driver yelled out at me "Hey watch where you're going, you stupid baka!" I just ignore him and keep walking. This town seems to really hate me. I open the doors to the convenient store and step in. I was greeted by the store owner with a terrified look. "Y-You can take anything you want just spare me!" he yelled out. The store owner ran outside the door and down the street. I sighed once more, the people of Satin City always act terrified of me… I went over to the shelf and picked up of box of Sake, then walked over to the counter and put 100 zeni on it. I didn't want to get into any more trouble with the law now didn't I? I walked outside of the store with the newly bought Sake, and started to walk back to Kacorat's place. I went back to the forest where I traveled through before to get here in the first place. I stared walking back through the forest. Halfway through the forest I felt a small chill coming from behind me. I turn around to see if there was anybody behind me. I always have problems with people stalking me then trying to kill me after they have been found out. There was no one there… I must have imagined that chill back there then I supposed. I continued to walk further into the forest, but a bit faster this time. I felt the chill once again, and I stopped once more to see who was behind me… No one… I turned around and sighed heavily. There was no one there. My mind must be over reacting, for I haven't eaten in 3 weeks… Then suddenly I feel something cold being pressed against my temples. I dropped the sake in alarm. "If you don't want me to hurt you then I suggest you stay silent and cooperate! The voice has harsh and sounded like it belonged to a female. Before I could react a blindfold was placed over my eyes, then I felt something hard slam against my head, and everything went black. - -

I woke up sometime later. When I woke up I found that my blindfold was still on, and that I was tightly bound by my hands to a chair. My waist was also tied to the chair. I stared hearing voices around me. The voice I heard from before I blacked out started to speak once more. "Oh, so you're awake I see…" "Any last words before I kill you?" another voice said. "Ti, shut up were not killing him." Replied the voice from before. "Who are you?!" I remarked. "Do you really want to know?" replied the voice from before. I hesitated, but only for a second, then slowly nodded my head yes. I was curious to see what my captors looked like. My blindfold was slowly peeled off of my eyes making my area of vision visible I silently gasped to myself. This was NOT who I expected my captors to be. "So, do you know who we are?" my captors asked. "You." I replied to the taller one. "You're Hex the god of darkness aren't you." "Well I suppose that Chaos must have told you about us now didn't he?" "Maybe he did, and maybe he didn't, what's it to you?" I replied back. "I guess you're right." "It isn't any of my business who told you about us." "Well what do you want from me?" I demanded to know the answer. I deserved to know what I've done to be taken captive by these people, especially ones as dangerous as them.

"Well…" "I don't necessarily know." If I weren't tied down I would have down a sweat drop. "Let's just say…" We wanted to get ahold of a few sayians…"Well you got the wrong guy." I said. "I'm not a sayian." "He still doesn't know?" "Ha!" "How disappointing…" "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Should we tell him?" Tiamocha the god of light asked. "I don't think it would hurt him to know the truth." Hex replied. "Believe it or not, but you are a sayian." I was starting to get angry. "Come over here and say that again." I said. Knowing what I just said I instantly regretted it, I was beginning to pick a fight with the two most dangerous people on the planet, and yet I had no way to defend myself if anything were to happen. Then Tiamocha replied back to me; "Are you wanting to pick a fight little sayian?" "Oh stop it Ti." Hex said back to him. "Slay, baby go over and untie the poor lad." "Don't call me Slay…" Slayer replied. That's when it hit me. I've finally remembered where I heard that name from. Slay must be that guy from that one team that keeps trying to kill me and Frieza. I believe Slayer was his name. Slayer comes over and starts untying my bonds, and as soon as their all off I stand up and begin to rub my wrists. As I was doing that Slayer pulls out a dagger and says to me; "It would be best if you cooperate with us, unless you want to meet with the king of Hell himself." I just decided to lay low for now, and find a way to escape later. Tiamocha comes over to me and says "Let's see what you got." I barley saw his fist coming at me when I managed to grab them. "So, it seems like you have some potential in you after all, now let's see what else you've got." Tiamocha says to me. (Forgive me but I'm bad with fighting scenes) Once again he starts attempting to punch me, and once again I'm barley able to dodge. I can barely see his fists coming at me from every direction, and then finally… He manages to hit me. His punch lands directly in the center of my stomach. My vision is blurry and I can feel myself cough up blood. Before I had a chance to recover Tiamocha goes and knees me in the stomach, and throws me against the wall. I fall to the ground and cough up more blood. My vision is so blurry I can barley see what's in front of me. Tiamocha approaches me once again I start trying to embrace myself for another impact, but this time Tiamocha doesn't try to hurt me. Instead he kneels down by me and says "Well it seems like the little sayian doesn't have that much power in him after all…" After that he puts the tip of his finger against my back and pushes it, but only a little bit. He barely touched me, but I can still feel my back breaking, every bone at a time. I tried not to scream out in pain. Screaming toward your enemies pain was a sign of weakness that I would not show. I collapsed on to the ground, all out of breath unable to move any longer. My breath starts to grow heavy and slow down. Tiamocha comes over to me kneels by me once more and places his finger on the center of my neck. I knew this was going to be it. I was going to die. Kacorat didn't even get her sake. I bet she's too worried about where her sake is then where I'm at. I embrace myself for the final impact, but it never came. Hex comes over beside me and gently picks me up off the ground. "Tiamocha what's the purpose of kidnaping him, and then killing him before are purpose for that even gets here?" I'm losing to much blood. I start to lose consensus. The last thing I hear is; "You don't have to worry about your pathetic sayian friends… They're not coming…" I lose full consciousness and everything goes black. -


End file.
